Truth or Dare
by tre
Summary: It started out as just an innocent game of truth or dare...WARNING: CONTAINS SLASH!
1. Truth or Dare- Part I

TRUTH OR DARE- PART I

BY FDS

****************************************************

It was nearly the last day of term. Up in Gryffindor Tower, there had been a huge party to celebrate the last night at school and the completion of exams. At 2:00 am, in amongst the ruins of the party, a group of Gryffindors remained, still awake and wondering what to do. 

Fred, George and Lee sat slumped against a wall, by the warm glow of the fire. Next to them were Harry, Ron and Hermione, all leaning against the back of a chair. Parvati and Lavender were both lying down directly in front of the fire, opposite Fred, George and Lee. Seamus and Dean were sitting cross-legged next to Parvati and Lavender, and next to them, fast asleep, lay Ginny and Neville. Angelina, Alicia and Katie were all slouched together in a heap, leaning up against a table, slightly removed from the rest of the group.

Seamus yawned,

"Are we actually gonna **do** anything?"

"We could play exploding snap" suggested Harry

"Or," Fred paused, for dramatic effect, "we could play truth or dare"

Parvati and Lavender squealed with delight, and sat up so they could get a better view of things. Everyone perked up. Hermione groaned, but didn't protest. Angelina, Alicia and Katie got up from their remote spot by the table and came and sat down near Fred, George and Lee.

"So," Fred continued, looking round at everyone, "who's in? Me and George are, for a start"

"Yeah count me in" said Lee, shifting positions slightly so he could see everyone. 

"We're playing!" called Parvati and Lavender

"Well us three are definitely in" smiled Angelina. Alicia and Katie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me and Dean too" put in Seamus

Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at each other questioningly. Ron and Harry grinned,

"Yep, we're in"

Hermione glared at them and sighed deeply,

"Ok, I'm playing to then, I guess"

"Well then, that's settled," beamed Fred, "who wants to start? Me. OK, Harry, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

Fred stared up at the stone ceiling, thoughtfully,

"Right then, who do you fancy most out of everyone in this school? Teachers too." Fred grinned

Harry hesitated,

"Um….cho."

Parvati and Lavender giggled. Harry, eager to divert attention away from himself, took his turn,

"Um, let's think…(I'll get you back Fred), Dean. Truth or Dare?"

"Huh?" Dean seemed to snap out of a trance, "oh, right. Dare" He yawned, and then shook his head, forcing himself to stay awake. 

"Kiss Lavender" Harry said. That ought to shut those two up, he thought, glancing over at Parvati and Lavender, who shot him extremely sour looks. Dean pulled himself up, and stretched with an "ahhh". He ambled over to where Parvati and Lavender were sitting, and heaved Lavender up in one liquid movement. He raised an eyebrow, and grinned. She gave him a dangerous look. He leaned in and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. They broke apart and went and sat back down on their separate sides of the room. George rolled his eyes,

"You call that a kiss?"

"Oh shut up George. Or is that Fred? Anyway, I choose….Lavender. Truth or Dare?"

Lavender furrowed her brow, in deep thought,

"Truth"

("boring") whispered Alicia to Katie and Angelina. 

"Did you enjoy that kiss?" Dean asked with a smirk

Lavender tilted her head to one side, and met his eyes,

"I've had better" she said haughtily

Seamus snorted, but sobered up when Dean glared at him.

The game went on for quite a while. Lavender dared Alicia to eat a whole bowl of leftover cheese puffs (now stale and horrible) which she threw up soon after. Angelina chose truth and Alicia asked her if Fred was as good a kisser as he's cracked up to be ("Yes" she replied, a massive grin on her face, and Fred's). The fire in the common room burned on, casting a warm glow on everyone. The group gradually drew closer together, forming a semi-circle round the fireplace and the heat emanating from it. It was Angelina's turn to choose someone to pick on. She decided on Fred.

"Truth or Dare, Fred?" she asked, with a wink

"Dare" he replied instantly

"Ok, I dare you to down a whole glass of vodka"

"Done" he replied, stood up, stepped across Hermione ("'scuse me, sorry") and retrieved a large bottle of vodka from in amongst old packets of crisps and half-eaten slices of pizza on the table. He carried it back, and sat down again. Angelina passed him a glass, into which he poured the clear liquid. He filled it right to the brim, ("I have a very high tolerance of alcohol, don't-you-know") , grinned, and downed the whole glass in one. He slammed it down on the floor, wiped his lips, and breathed out heavily,

"Jesus that stuff is strong!" he replied, and cleared his throat, trying to remove the burning feeling that the vodka had left behind. He cleared his throat again,

"Ok, George. Truth or Dare?" he said

"Dare. Of course"

"Well, in that case, go get dressed up like a girl and perform your rendition of 'the Sound of Music'" 

"I will" George stood up, followed by everyone's gaze, disappeared up towards the dorms, and, 10 minutes later, reappeared in Ron's dress robes ("Oy!", shouted Ron, "They're mine!") and fully made up with mascara and lipstick and all. He battered his eyelashes, and launched into song,

"THE HI-I-I-I-I-I-ILS ARE ALI-I-IVE WITH THE SOUND OF MU-USIC…." He bellowed in a high-pitched falsetto

"Stop! Stop!," roared Lee with laughter, "you're killing me!"

Everyone was practically pissing himself or herself. Even Hermione was laughing (OH MY GOD) . George stopped just in time, everyone was completely out of breath from laughing and Lee was in danger of suffocating. George rejoined the group amid many wolf-whistles from Katie, Fred, Lee, Seamus and Ron. 

"Ahem. Right. Everyone regained themselves? Lee, truth or Dare?" George asked innocently

"Dare," Lee rolled his eyes, "what else?"

George narrowed his eyes.

"We'll soon take that smile off your face," he grinned darkly, "I dare you to…PULL FRED! HA HA HA!" George finished triumphantly. Lee pursed his lips and gave George a look of pure evil. Fred looked scandalized. George was grinning broader than ever. After the initial silence from the others, Angelina shouted,

"Well get on with it! He's not such a bad kisser!"

Harry looked at Ron, and they both burst out laughing,

"Now this I **have** to see" cried Ron

Parvati whispered something to Lavender and they both burst into fits of giggles. Hermione looked torn between curiosity, amusement and horror. This gave her an odd expression which vaguely resembled constipation. Fred and Lee got to their feet and shook hands. 

"This is nothing personal" said Lee, suppressing a smile

"Of course" said Fred, who seemed to be seeing the funny side

"And we're going to do it **properly**. Pretend you're in a bar. I'll come up to you"

Fred nodded in understanding. 

Everyone turned around to face Lee and Fred, looks of rapt attention on their faces. George was shaking with silent laughter. 

Lee sauntered over to Fred, 

"What's a lovely er bloke like you doing in a place like this?" he said suavely

"Phhhh!!!!" Fred couldn't keep a straight face. He cleared his throat, the effects of alcohol and absurdity finally mixing together, with interesting results. "I mean, yes. I'm looking for guys like you….baby."

"That's nice. Now let me buy you a drink"

Lee directed them both over to the bottle of vodka. They both took a long swig from the bottle and turned to face each other.

"Fred, your eyes sparkle like gold in the glow of this romantic fire" Lee said softly

"Oh Lee your skin is so radiant"

Fred and Lee took a step towards each other, their was now only about 2 inches between them. Everyone held their breath. Fred's and Lee's eyes were at the same level, and they gazed into each other's. Lee slowly, and slightly akwardly, leant in towards Fred. 

Angelina, Alicia and Katie were practically bursting with anticipation, and were chanting 

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

George was struggling for breath. Hermione's curiosity has prevailed and she was gaping at them, open-mouthed. Parvati and Lavender were still giggling. Dean and Seamus seemed almost in awe of Lee and Fred, while Harry and Ron kept exchanging amused glances while they laughed silently. Ginny and Neville were still asleep.

Fred closed the remaining distance between his mouth and Lee's and their lips met. 

Angelina whooped, and Katie wolf-whistled. Alicia cheered and clapped. Harry, Ron, George, Seamus and Dean were all dying of mirth. 

Lee kissed Fred, softly at first, but then it began to heat up. Lee parted his lips slightly, giving Fred's probing tongue free reign. Lee massaged Fred's tongue with his own, as it searched every corner of his mouth. Lee snaked his hand round to the nape of Fred's neck, and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Fred emitted a soft moan, which only Lee heard as it was muffled by his soft lips. Fred's right arm reached around Lee's waist, while the other reached up and tangled in Lee's thick dreadlocks. 

The girls were all cheering and whooping. ("GIVE IT TO HIM FRED!" "GO LEE! SHOW HIM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!") but the boys were all staring at each other, slightly confused, well, all except George. Fred and Lee had way surpassed the requirements for the dare, hadn't they? Why were they still going? George sat there, shaking his head, grinning and spluttering with laughter. 

Lee kissed Fred hungrily, and as they stood there passionately devouring each other, a very palpable heat began to surge through their bodies. They became aware of the desire to go further…to touch each other. They broke apart suddenly, panting. Their eyes met and Lee looked at Fred searchingly, trying to read what he was thinking. Fred was attempting to do the same, trying to fathom out what was going through Lee's mind. 

The clapping and cheering had died down. Everyone was grinning at Lee and Fred. They made their way back and sat down on either side of George, uncertain of what to do and both feeling extremely awkward. They also had the problem of trying to cover their increasingly prominent erections…

***************************************************************

END OF PART ONE BWA HA HA HA! TO BE CONTINUED………. 


	2. Truth or Dare- Part II

Truth or dare Part II

By Être 

NB If you haven't read Part I- THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE AT ALL

This will eventually be **very **slashy , **believe** me, but while it's still reasonably funny, I decided to keep it fairly clean, for all those who liked it, but didn't like the slashy theme. It is still slash, though, I just didn't put that in the summary, because, well, there is nothing particularly slashy in this part. Forgive me, slashers! For those of you who **do** like the slash, Part III will be **extremely **slashy, **I promise :) **

Être xxxxx

*******************************************************************************************

There was a long pause. Everyone looked at Fred expectantly. He crossed his legs, trying to hide his excitement, then adjusted his robes 

"Oy Fred!," George said impatiently, "it's your turn. Hurry up"

"Oh right. Hmm………..Hermione. Truth or Dare?" he said, grinning slightly lazily.

Hermione turned bright red. She eyed Fred with deep distrust, met his gaze levelly and declared,

"Dare"

"Tricky," Fred said, and thought for a while, " I know, eat the remnants of that trifle, with your hands tied behind your back. No licking your lips 'til you've finished" he grinned

Hermione looked at him treacherously, as he stood up self-consciously, made sure his robes hung loosely, sauntered over to the table and picked up the bowl. He carried it back across to where she was sitting. Harry and Ron edged out of the way as Fred placed the bowl down on front of Hermione, bowed deeply and said, in his haughtiest voice, 

"Your dessert, Madame" 

Hermione eyed the soggy, gooey mess disdainfully, as Fred pulled some string out of his pocket and proceeded to bind her hands together behind her back. He stood back up, surveying his work. He looked down at Harry and Ron who were gazing at Hermione gleefully. He sauntered back across to his place next to George. His eyes met Lee's and they both looked away hurriedly. 

Hermione took a deep breath, bent down and lunged at the trifle. After about 20 seconds she came back up and took a deep breath, a look of utter revulsion on her face. She was caked in cream. Parvati and Lavender giggled uncontrollably, while Harry and Ron laughed loudly,

"If only she could see herself now" Ron roared

Neville and Ginny stirred ("Do you think someone should take them up to bed?" wondered Katie) and George slapped Fred on the back,

"Good one" he chuckled

Fred didn't seem to notice. He glanced over at Lee, who also seemed slightly withdrawn. Lee looked over at him, and Fred quickly looked the other way. 

"Eat! Eat! Eat!" chanted Dean and Seamus

Hermione took another deep breath, and plunged back in, twisting and straining to get right into the bottom of the bowl. She took a few last mouthfuls, licked the bottom clean, and came back up, a look of triumph on her face. Laughter echoed round the room, and Alicia cheered. Hermione caught Fred's eye.

"Surprisingly well done," he replied, slightly taken aback, and added "and now you can lick it off. I suggest you look in a mirror"

Hermione glared at him, got up, walked across to the portrait hole and left the room to wash the cream off her face. 

Parvati and Lavender whispered something to each other, and started to giggle again. Neville and Ginny stirred, and opened their eyes. Ginny looked around at everyone, blearily. Neville yawned,

"I think I'm off to bed" he mumbled

"Good night" called Harry and Ron, not looking up.

"Yeah, I'm going to go too" Ginny announced, and stretched

"G'night" called Fred and George

" 'night" shouted Ron

Ginny and Neville staggered across to the exit, just as Hermione came back in. They climbed out, slowly and retreated up to the dorms. Hermione walked across to Harry and Ron and sat back down. 

"Right. Ron. Truth or dare?" she asked, in a business-like tone

"Truth" Ron replied

Fred, George and Lee tutted. Ron glowered at them. Hermione thought for a long time,

"What's the naughtiest thing you've ever done?" she demanded

"Well I guess driving Dad's car straight into the Whomping Willow was pretty bad….butwe also went into the lost woods at night once……." Ron grinned

Lee raised an eyebrow. 

"So " Ron continued, " I choose Parvati. Truth or dare?"

Parvati scowled.

"Dare" 

"Streak across the Quidditch pitch" he said and smirked

"Pervert!" Parvati retorted

Dean and Seamus were grinning. Parvati shot them withering looks, and pursed her lips. Lavender also looked horrified. Fred, George and Lee stood up,

"Well then, we could do with the fresh air" exclaimed George

Everyone got up and headed towards the portrait hole. Hermione looked reluctant. Once they were all out in the hall, Fred, George and Lee took command, 

"Right then," George started and looked over at Harry, who understood and passed him the Marauder's Map, "hmmm….if we take this corridor over here, and then take the first left down there…"

They all huddled round the map, and , once the route had been planned out, they all started to tiptoe across the stone floor, careful not to make too much noise. Ron stubbed his toe on a doorway,

"Ow!" he cried

"Shhhh!!!" hissed Dean and Seamus

They eventually got down to the entrance hall, exited through the large front door, and made their way through the dark to the Quidditch pitch. 

"It's not that cold, actually" Harry remarked

They all grouped together by the stands, and went up and sat down, preparing for the show. 

"Well go on then Parvati," called Dean, "it's not **that** cold"

"That's alright for you to say," she snapped, "you're not running naked across a large field of grass!"

She flounced off, out of sight, and then reappeared a few minutes later with her cloak wrapped closely around her. She shot Ron a look of pure evil, while Lavender rushed down to her and cooed over her. Parvati took a long, deep breath, then ran across the grass pitch, her cloak billowing behind her, revealing her naked body underneath. 

Lavender, Hermione, Angelina, Alicia and Katie all looked away, while the boys gazed after her and wolf-whistled. She reached the other end, drew her cloak around herself firmly once more, and returned towards where everyone was sitting, with as much dignity as was possible. She looked up at them all, victoriously,

"There. I've done it" she declared, and disappeared again, to get dressed. 

Harry and Ron looked at each other once more,

"Why you broke up with her, Harry, I will never know" Ron said dazedly

Dean and Seamus were still in a trance. Fred, George and Lee looked over at them and rolled their eyes,

"You'd think they'd never seen a naked girl before" Fred said incredulously

"Oh and you have?" challenged Lee, smirking

For the first time, Lee and Fred met each other's eyes without turning away. 

"I have, actually" said Fred airily

"I meant a **real** girl," retorted Lee, "porn doesn't count" he grinned

George sniggered.

"Shut it you!," shouted Fred indignantly, "of course I have! I didn't turn 16 for nothing!"

Lee and George gaped, and Lee opened his mouth, about to say something, when Ron's voice rang out across from the entrance steps,

"Oy! Hurry up"

Fred and Lee glared at each other, and laughed. All three got up and made their way through the mild night air over to the others. 

Harry shivered. They opened the door carefully and hurried back into the castle. They arrived back in Gryffindor common room slightly out of breath and all sat round the fire to warm up. Dean and Seamus were still gazing at Parvati, who kept shooting them venomous looks. 

"My turn, " she shot, "Katie, Truth or Dare?" 

Katie tilted her head to the side, trying to decide what to choose. 

"Dare" she said skeptically

Parvati whispered something to Lavender, who nodded, and whispered back to her. They giggled. 

"Kiss all the guys in this room, " she squealed, "then tell us who's the best kisser!"

Her and Lavender burst into fits of giggles again. Katie looked anxiously round at Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George and Lee. 

"Well come on, then," declared Lee, grinning, "we're waiting"

Harry and Ron looked at each other nervously.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?" Harry asked quietly

"No" mumbled Ron

"Me neither" replied Harry gloomily

"Doesn't look like either of us'll win then" said Ron, staring down at the floor

Katie stood up.

"Well up you get boys," Katie smiled, "that's right, form a line behind Dean"

Ron and Harry got to their feet, looking extremely apprehensive, and stood behind George, Dean and Seamus. Lee and Fred came up behind them. 

"So you think you're going to win, do you?" Fred asked Lee, with an air of superiority.

Lee looked at him and smirked.

"I have more of a chance than you, man" Lee retorted

"We'll see…we'll see" said Fred breezily

"May the best man win" Lee returned, and they shook hands.

They had a sudden sense of déjà vu, and Lee whispered into Fred's ear,

"Well if our kiss was anything to go by," he breathed, "then I guess we're fairly evenly matched"

A shiver ran down Fred's spine and he grinned at Lee. 

"Next!" came Katie's voice

Fred jolted to attention and turned around to face her. In one skilled movement, he tilted her head towards him with his hand, and pulled her into a hot, passionate kiss. She wasn't prepared at first, but then relaxed and melted into him. The other girls cheered, and Dean and Seamus cursed under their breath. Hermione looked slightly embarrassed. Katie and Fred broke apart. Katie was flushed and very out of breath. Fred grinned at her seductively, and as he passed, gave her a quick slap on the ass. Katie bit her lip and looked back at him, hastily composing herself. 

No sooner had she turned round when she was pulled into a deep, long, lingering kiss by Lee. They broke apart and Lee walked back over to where Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Fred and George stood, leaning against the table. Katie walked over towards the girls, who were all huddled round the fire, staring up at her. 

"Well?" demanded Parvati

Katie tried to suppress a smile,

"It's a tough choice between those three gentlemen over there" she said, indicating Fred, George and Lee.

Fred, George and Lee grinned. Dean and Seamus sighed, and Harry and Ron just looked extremely relieved. 

"I'm sorry to the others," she continued "but, as they say, practice makes perfect" she smiled

Fred feigned disbelief,

"What are you saying?" 

Katie grinned,

"Well, come on, Fred, you're hardly celibate" she giggled

Fred looked scandalized,

"What have you been saying?" he grinned at Angelina, who blushed. 

"So…….?," Parvati urged "who's the best kisser?"

"I'm afraid it has to be……..Fred!," she beamed, "with George and Lee a **very** close second"

Parvati and Lavender squealed and looked over at Fred, who smiled at them, sending them into fits of giggles.

Fred looked very smug, and looked over at Lee and George, who glared back. 

"We'll see about that" Lee whispered seductively to Fred, who raised an eyebrow and gave him a crooked smile

They all sat back down again, round the fire. Angelina spoke up,

"Everyone's had a turn now haven't they?"

There were nods of agreement all round. Hermione yawned,

"I think I'm going to bed" she announced.

"Yeah, we're gonna go to bed too" agreed Harry and Ron. 

Dean and Seamus stood up too. All five of them headed towards the portrait hole. Dean called back,

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do "

Once all the 4th years had left, Fred grinned evilly and said,

"Now the fun **really** begins"

TO BE CONTINUED……..

END OF PART II

**************************************************************************************************************************

HEH HEH HEH…………just you wait 'til part III……………………..


	3. Truth or Dare- Part III

Truth or Dare- Part III

By Être

********************************************************************************************************

Now that all the 4th years had left, only Lee, Fred, Alicia, Katie, George and Angelina remained. 

"Now the fun **really** begins" Fred grinned evilly

"You're sick!" laughed Alicia

"Who me?" he replied, innocently

"Anyway," Lee said, " I vote we change it slightly. How about spinning a bottle instead of just picking people?"

He looked around at the others, who all nodded,

"Sounds good to me" said George

Katie stood up and went over to pick up the vodka bottle that had been emptied not so long ago by Fred and Lee. She brought it back to the group, who formed a circle around it. 

"Ok then. I think I'll go first" she said, looking pointedly at George, who had reached out to try and grab the bottle.

She spun it with a hard flick of her wrist. It turned and turned, eventually landing on………

"Alicia," Katie announced, "truth or dare?"

"Dare"

An expression of uncertainty appeared on Katie's face. She looked at the others,

"How dirty are the dares allowed to be?" she asked nervously

George grinned,

"Well we're all over the age of consent…" he said meaningfully. Katie took the hint,

"Well in that case…I dare you to-"

Angelina whispered something in her ear. Katie's eyes widened, 

"-fake orgasm" she finished

Alicia gasped. She stared at her friend in mock disbelief,

"Fine" she replied, and started to breath heavily. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly, "ah….oh yeah…ahh….ohh….that…..feels..so..good….ohhh….ohhH….I'm coming…..ahhh…ohhHH yeah OHHHH OOOHHH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!"

"You don't last long" commented Lee. 

Fred snorted,

"Shut it," snapped Alicia, " I was faking"

Lee raised his hands in mock defeat.

"Anyway, it's my turn now" she continued, and proceeded to pick up the bottle and spin it violently. 

It landed on Lee. Alicia's mouth curled into a wicked smile,

"Hmmm…truth or dare, Lee?" she asked simply

Lee looked uncertain.

"Dare?" he asked, slightly unsure of whether he had made the right choice

Alicia's grin widened,

"I dare you to wank off behind that screen," she said evilly, indicating a three-fold wooden panel that stood in the corner.

Lee looked at her in sheer disbelief. Fred and George stared at her open-mouthed. Angelina and Katie looked slightly shocked. Alicia, upon seeing their horrified expressions, continued,

"What? I merely wanted to see how long he took to come" 

Lee just gaped.

"Alicia, that's a bit drastic for this early in the game don't you think?," Angelina said concernedly, "we need to ease into that kind of stuff **gradually**"

Alicia rolled her eyes,

"Fine," she sighed, "I dare you to take off your shirt"

"Ooo daring" muttered Fred 

But Lee instantly brightened up, pulled his robe off, and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his bronzed, toned chest underneath. He discarded the shirt and robe in a heap next to the table. The girls smiled, and looked at him appreciatively. Lee turned at smirked at Fred.

"Your turn Lee" Katie said, smiling rather excessively

"Oh right" he said and twirled the bottle fiercely

It spun and spun and spun. Eventually the neck of the bottle came to a halt, facing George.

"I take it you're choosing dare George, so I dare you to take off Katie's shirt, blindfolded"

George stood up and stepped out of the little circle, where Lee and Katie joined him. Lee produced some material from his pocket (Fred looked at him with raised eyebrows) and drew it round his eyes. He tied it into a little knot at the back, then spun the other boy round three times, ending up so that he was facing Katie. Katie screwed up one eye as George walked unsteadily towards her. He reached one hand out tentatively and came into contact with the fabric of her shirt. Katie giggled. 

George's hand brushed lightly over her breast until it came to a button. He reached out his other hand, and quickly undid the small round fastening. He traced the seam until he reached the next button, which he promptly undid. Once all the buttons had been undone in a similar manner, he placed one hand on either seam and gently slid the shirt off her back, letting it slip to the floor. Lee came up behind him and untied the matierial that was covering his eyes. George surveyed Katie admiringly as she stood there in her grey trousers and black satin bra. She bent down to pick up her shirt, and went to sit back down, followed by George's gaze. 

Once the circle was again complete, George whirled the bottle. It landed on Angelina.

"Truth or dare?" he inquired

"Dare" she replied firmly

"I dare you to lick cream off Katie's chest" 

Katie and Angelina looked at him in disgust

"You're depraved," stated Katie matter-of-factly, "and why do people always do stuff to **me**?"

George didn't hear. He had gone over to the table to fetch a canister of squirty cream from in amongst empty coke bottles and bowls of stale potato ships.

Before Katie had time to protest, he squirted the white foam like substance all over her torso. She spluttered in surprise.

George hastily sprayed some in his mouth before tossing the can over his shoulder, where in landed with a thud on a plate of old pizza. 

Angelina moved reluctantly towards Katie, who slowly lay back on the floor, allowing her friend better access. Angelina lowered her head until her tongue was in contact with Katie's skin. Katie squirmed slightly as she began to lick the cream off her stomach. She sucked gently at Katie's belly button, causing a faint little moan from the girl.

Alicia looked at the two girls uncomfortably, while George grinned. Fred and Lee looked at each other and grinned too,

"Maybe we should try that some time" Fred whispered to Lee

Angelina shifted slightly, positioning herself so that she could reach the other girl's breastbone. She lowered her head once more, and flicked her tongue over Katie's collarbone, making her writhe. She trailed across her shoulder and licked the cream out of the little hollow in her friend's neck. Her tongue moved downwards, and slid into the dimple between Katie's breasts. Katie gasped as Angelina's tongue darted under the seam of her bra, to clean out the very last little bit of cream that was left. 

Once Angelina was satisfied that there was no more cream on her friend, she hoisted herself up and went back to the circle. Katie raised herself back up, and patted herself dry with her shirt. 

Angelina glanced over at her, before picking up the empty vodka bottle and spinning it around once more. It landed on Fred,

"Ah Fred, its about time you had a turn" she stated

"Dare" he exclaimed, before she had time to ask

"Fair enough. Hmm…it's about time you boys did something," she mused, "why not try to make our friend Lee come without touching anywhere below his waist?"

Lee scowled. Fred looked amused,

"Shouldn't be too hard" he scoffed

"What are you implying?" Lee asked defensively

Fred grinned. Angelina smirked. 

Lee lay back on the floor resignedly, as Fred positioned himself on top of the other boy. The other four gathered round expectantly. 

Fred bent down and whispered huskily in Lee's ear. Lee smiled. Fred shuffled downwards a little, carefully brushing against the bulge in Lee's pants. Lee stifled a moan, and Fred chuckled to himself. 

"Cheat!" called Katie

"Shhh!," replied Alicia, "I want to see this"

George amused himself with the Marauder's Map, deciding not to witness his twin and his best friend make fools of themselves. 

Fred gently ran his hand across his friend's bare chest then bent down and traced the same route with his tongue. He trailed little kisses back up to Lee's collarbone, then darted across and gently sucked his nipple. Lee let out a moan. Fred moved over to the other nipple and skimmed his tongue over the top. He sucked it and gently grazed the little nub with his teeth. He felt Lee's erection press harder against his thigh, and he shifted slightly, pressing himself against it. Lee began to breathe more erratically, and emitted a low moan. 

Angelina grinned at her two friends, who were both transfixed by the sight.

Fred kissed Lee's neck slowly, sucking on the skin just below his ear. He flicked his tongue over the other boy's earlobe and nipped it gently. Lee let out another moan, as Fred blew some hot air into his ear. He could feel Lee's erection straining against the fabric of his trousers, and he rubbed against it, creating noticeable friction between their two intertwined bodies. Lee whispered something desperately to Fred, who pressed his mouth down on Lee's, and kissed him forcefully. He slid his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Beads of sweat were forming all over Lee's body, and he moaned. 

The girls were staring intently at the two, and found themselves extremely turned on. George was still refusing to look at them, and had resorted to reading the label on the empty bottle of vodka in an attempt to divert his attention away from the sounds that were coming from them.

Fred flicked his tongue in Lee's mouth, while rubbing up against his throbbing erection. Lee could feel himself reaching climax, and was thankful for his shouts being muffled by Fred's mouth on top of his. Fred pressed against Lee roughly one last time, when Lee came, his shouts of Fred's name stifled by the other boy's lips.

After Lee's breathing had gone back to normal, Fred heaved himself up, and took a deep breath to calm himself down. Lee got up to, muttered something about changing pants and disappeared up to the dorm for a while. 

The three girls were still sitting there, glazed, slightly pleased expressions fixed on their faces. Angelina spoke first,

"That was the most erotic thing I've ever seen" 

The other two nodded fervently. George turned back and faced the others, but found himself unable to meet Fred's eye. If they knew what he had been thinking, he would never see the light of day again…

**************************************************************************************************************************

End of Part III


	4. Truth or Dare- Part IV: The Aftermath

Truth or Dare Part IV: The Aftermath

By Être 

**************************************************************************************************************************

Lee reappeared, and, keeping his gaze fixed firmly to the floor, he walked over to the others and sat down. Hesitantly, he looked up and met Fred's eye. Katie coughed,

"Shall we call it a day? I'm quite tired and I have a feeling Fred and Lee will wreak terrible revenge on us all if we play much longer"

Fred smiled to himself. 

"Yeah I agree," Alicia yawned, "I'm knackered"

The others nodded. 

"Remember, what happened tonight stays between us six," Angelina warned, looking round at them all, "If anyone found out, well…..I think we can guess what would happen…." She trailed off, and gave them all warning stares. 

Fred, Lee and Alicia let out a sigh of relief. 

They all heaved themselves up, and wandered over to the portrait hole. 

The passage outside was cold and dark, the only light being the gentle silvery glow of the moon filtering in through the window. A gentle hum could be heard resonating from the dorms, the hum of people snoring softly in their slumber. 

As they parted, they muttered goodnight to each other and set off towards their dorms for some long-awaited sleep. 

After the girls had gone out of sight, Fred, George and Lee started ascending the stone stairs towards their room. Halfway up, Lee caught hold of Fred's hand, keeping him back. George, noticing the others had stopped, turned around and looked at the two questioningly.

"We, uh, have some thing to, uh, sort out," Lee explained, nervously fumbling with his robes. 

"I imagine you do" George snapped, turning to walk away as he did so

"We'll be up soon" Fred called after his retreating figure

"Whatever," George muttered, not bothering to turn round, "I won't wait up"

Fred and Lee exchanged worried glances through the darkness.

A sharp "bang" resounded through the silence, echoing through the stone passageways. 

"What's with him?" Fred whispered, casting his gaze towards the door atop the stairs that his twin had just slammed

Lee shrugged, and, noticing he was still clutching Fred's hand, gave it a little squeeze,

"Come on" he urged, pulling the other boy, somewhat reluctantly, down the stairs. "We need to talk"

They reached the bottom of the stairs. 

"That's not what **I** was planning on doing" Fred said in an undertone, a smile returning to his voice

Lee chuckled, and hit Fred playfully on the arm. Fred, obviously having been prepared for it, caught Lee's arm and slammed the surprised boy into the wall, kissing him violently. His hands wandered up Lee's back, finding the warm, bare skin under his shirt as he pulled them closer together. Lee pressed his body up against him and moaned softly into his friend's mouth.

They broke apart, panting, a palpable heat spreading between their bodies as they stood facing each other in the dark stone passage. Fred leant back against the wall while Lee smiled at him in bemusement, 

"No, seriously, we need to-" 

He was unable to finish his sentence as Fred pulled him against his solid form, and into another intense kiss. Unable and unwilling to break away, Lee slid his arm round the back of Fred's neck, yielding to his strong embrace. He slid his tongue into the other boy's mouth, grinding his hips against Fred's. 

They broke apart once more, panting heavily,

"Let's….go….into….the….common…room," Lee encouraged, "more….privacy"

Fred nodded, and, grabbing his friend's arm, ran towards the portrait of the fat lady,

"Banana split" he whispered

The portrait swung open, and both boys clambered through into the relative seclusion of the Gryffindor Common Room. 

**************************************************************************************************************************

George lay awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He knew Fred and Lee hadn't stayed down to talk. The thought of his best friend making out with his brother was tearing him up inside. He scowled to himself, 

Fred was **his**. No one else's: **his**. 

Anger and jealousy welled up inside him as he lay there, thinking of what they would be doing. He strained his ears, trying to hear any sound that might have drifted up through the darkness. 

He had to do something; he had to know what was going on. 

With a deep breath, George climbed out of bed and crept silently down the stairs towards the Common Room.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Fred mumbled blissfully as he stood against the wall. Lee rested up against him, slowly kissing his neck. He reached a hand down and started lazily undoing the buttons on Lee's shirt. Lee shrugged off the thin material and it landed in a pool on the floor. 

He brought his mouth back up to Fred's and started kissing him fiercely. He tore Fred's shirt off and drew him in closer, wrapping his strong arms around his friend's bare back. He guided them haphazardly over to a couch, pushing Fred on to it them clambering on top of him.

He straddled the other boy and grinned down at him. Fred gave him a crooked smile and brought his hands up to tangle in Lee's dreadlocks. He pulled him down so that their naked torsos were touching; the beads of sweat on their backs glowing and glistening in the flickering fire light. 

"Fuck me Lee" He growled into his friend's ear.

**************************************************************************************************************************

George stood outside the portrait hole, listening tentatively for a sound. He could hear faint moans and heavy breathing from inside.

"Well are you going in or not, dear?" the Fat Lady yawned irritably 

"Um……."

George stood silently for a second, weighing up whether to enter or not,

"……..I-"

**************************************************************************************************************************

End of Part IV

Will George enter or not? What will he find??? 

Être

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Truth or Dare Part V: Conclusion

**Truth or Dare Part V**

**The Final Part******

**Ok, all I can say is sorry it's taken so long! Three years, is it? Four? Well, I've gotten quite significantly older since I wrote this, and needless to say I no longer write in the HP fandom … that isn't to say that I'm not still waving my little Fred/George/Lee shipper flag, but you probably won't see any more fic from me ****L**

**Anyway, so, I was looking through some old floppy discs of mine, and I found this, despite the fact that I really hadn't remembered writing it. Seems I did, though. **

**So here it is; many, many years too late. To everyone who still seems to read this, THANK YOU! Though it was, at first, bewildering to dust off my old e-mail address and still find little review alerts popping up, it's what's made me decide to post this. Y'all need closure! And so do I ****J**

**WARNING: this part is EXTREMELY SLASHY! Not your thing? Turn back NOW!**

**George stood outside the portrait hole, listening tentatively for a sound. He could hear faint moans and heavy breathing from inside.**

**"Well are you going in or not, dear?" the Fat Lady yawned irritably. **

**"Um……."**

**George stood silently for a second, weighing up whether to enter or not,**

**"……..I-.." he took a long, deep breath, "banana split."**

**The Fat Lady rolled her eyes and the portrait swung open. George climbed through slowly and cautiously, biting his lip. Suddenly, he realized he had no idea why he was doing this, or what he was actually trying to do. **

**"I'm such a prat," he muttered **

**He straightened himself up and looked around warily. He saw them. Semi-naked and writhing on the sofa, the warm embers of the fire giving their skins a flaming glow. George looked down at his feet, completely frozen and at a loss of what to do.**

**At the same moment, Fred and Lee froze, too. They looked at each other, their eyes wide, neither of them daring to breathe, **

**"Someone's in here," Lee whispered. **

**Fred nodded. Slowly, guardedly, Lee raised his head and peered over the top of the couch. There, by the portrait hole, he saw George, looking sheepishly down at his shoes.**

**Fred groaned. "Just tell them to go away," he pleaded, trailing a hand down Lee's spine.**

**"It's your brother," Lee hissed at Fred through clenched teeth, unmoving.**

**"Who, Ron? Shit!" Fred hissed back, going rigid.**

**"No, George."**

**"George? Shit!"**

**"What do we do?"**

**"Hide?"**

**"Ever the quick thinker, you are," Lee sniggered.**

**Immediately, drawn to attention by the sound, George looked up and saw Lee's head poking over the top of the sofa. Their eyes locked, both had gone completely still. **

**Noticing this, Fred squirmed to release himself from under Lee and sat bolt upright. He looked round and saw George glaring at Lee. He splayed his hands across his chest, in a failed attempt at maintaining his dignity. Lee snorted. Fred took a deep breath, **

**"George, what the HELL?"**

**George looked over at his twin and narrowed his eyes,**

**"How could you," he spat.__**

**"How could I what?" Fred retorted.**

**"How could you do this to me?"**

**Fred was genuinely confused,**

**"What are you on about?"**

**Instead of replying, George strode over to his brother and kissed him deeply and slowly. Overwhelmed by surprise, Fred didn't respond at first, but he quickly regained himself and pushed George away,**

**"No. Just no," he said simply, "not with you."**

**Lee, who was enjoying seeing the two kiss despite himself, suddenly recovered and glowered at George,**

**"George, man, what are you DOING?" **

**But George didn't reply. His eyes were locked intently on his twin's, as they communicated silently to each other. Fred eventually shook his head and looked away.**

**Lee looked over at George, who was staring defiantly at them,**

**"George; go away."**

**Some strange impulse acted on George and he went over to Lee and kissed him, too.**

** Lee was so startled that he automatically punched George in the stomach, winding him completely. George gathered himself together, put up two fingers and stormed out, a large bundle tucked under his arm.  All the while a new idea was forming in Lee's mind.**

**"No," said Fred shortly.**

**George's storming out had left the two in confused silence for a while, but Lee had soon broken it with his "revolutionary new idea".**

**"You're not just a bit tempted?" Lee asked innocently.**

**"No. Never. No."**

**"I so don't believe you man." **

**"Right, ok. Let me make it clear: no. No, I will not, ever, under any circumstances, have a threesome with you and my brother," Fred shuddered at the thought.**

**Lee grinned and pushed Fred back down onto the cushions,**

**"What about if I do this?" he said, lowering his head down and gently nibbling and kissing his way across his friend's collarbone. Fred sighed and shook his head,**

**"Still no."**

**"If I do this?" Lee replied, grinding his hips down against the boy beneath him. **

**Fred bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, as a jolt of pleasure shot through him. He shook his head. Lee pressed himself flat against Fred and kissed him, haphazardly brushing their tongues together. He rubbed his body up and down, loving the friction it created. **

**"Let's continue this discussion later…" Fred panted, pulling Lee down into another wet kiss, his hands roaming all over his friend's dark, toned body. He ground their erections together insistently, and they both moaned. Lee trailed a finger down to Fred's ass, and hesitated,**

**"Do you want me to…"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Sure?"**

**"Just….do….it….now"**

**A half hour or so later, Fred and Lee lay collapsed together on the sofa, completely knackered, and covered in a sticky mess. They were grinning broadly at each other. The fire was still flickering a warm light over their intertwined bodies. **

**"We should probably do something about this…mess," Lee said, unwilling to move.**

**"Mmm."**

**"Where's your wand?"**

**"Probably on the floor."**

**"Where're your clothes?"**

**"Probably by my wand."**

**"Right."**

**"Where're my clothes?"**

**"I really don't care." **

**But Lee sat upright and looked around,**

**"Bastard!" he said.**

**"What? Who?"**

**"George. He must've taken our clothes. And- oh man- our wands."**

**Fred sat upright, too, and scanned the floor around them, **

**"Oh, bugger."**

**"You stay here," Lee said, "I'll go get my wand so we can sort this out."**

**"Al'right."**

**Lee grabbed a cushion and hurried out.**

**Fred soon heard the portrait hole swing open,**

**"Lee?" he called, not looking up**

**"No, it's George."**

**Fred winced, and muttered something like "damn" under his breath.**

**George approached him cautiously,**

**"We need to talk."**

**Fred winced again,**

**"Unh, can't we just forget about it and go back to being just twins?"  
  
**

**George kissed him in reply. 'I'll take that as a no, then' Fred thought to himself, then: 'Oh, sod it'; George was a bloody good kisser. He supposed it was probably inevitable that this would have happened anyway. No point in delaying the fates, and certainly not when sex was involved. So Fred kissed his twin back, hungrily, forcing his tongue into his brother's mouth and twining his hands in his hair.**

**A noise behind them made the twins break apart. Lee was staring over at them, his wand in hand, a bundle of clean robes under his arm,**

**"I take it you reconsidered that idea of mine then?" he smirked, sauntering towards them.**

**"Looks like I did."**

**None of them got any sleep that night, and Fred vowed never to play truth or dare again. No need for it, really, since all the people he really wanted in his bed were currently in it. **

**THE END**

***************************************************************************************************


End file.
